Wen Tianren
Wen Tianren was a Late-Core Formation cultivator residing on the Devil Saint Island within the Scattered Star Seas. He is the disciple of the Archsaint Six Paths - the leading figure of all practitioners of the Devil Dao within the Scattered Star Seas. Across the Inner Star Seas, he is renown as the strongest Core Formation cultivatorChapter 570. As the disciple of the renown Archsaint Six Paths, Wen Tianren held considerable influence. People across the Inner Star Seas were willing to serve his requests because they were unwilling to offend the disciple of a Late-Nascent Soul cultivator. As a result, he has an inflated egoChapter 571. Wen Tianren was a leading member of the Starfall Coalition despite only being a Core Formation cultivator. When the region-shattering beauty Fairy Violet Spirit was captured upon her escape from the Heavenvoid Hall, Wen Tianren forcibly acquired and enslaved her as one of his concubinesChapter 576, 577. First Meeting Along with his concubines, Wen Tianren was traveling across the Inner Star Seas in a chariot. Coincidentally he was nearby a heavenly omen disturbance that signaled either incoming fortunes or an incoming disaster. In investigating the omen, he discovered that the omen contained large concentrations of Yin Energy allowing him to deduce the use of the Soulrise Technique which signaled incoming peril. Other Core Formation cultivators were unable to sense the difference resulting in conflict between a Late-Core Formation cultivator defending the island. Wen Tianren attempted to stealthily observe the situation using his spiritual sense. However, he was instead shocked to learn that the Late-Core Formation cultivator detected him. Having let his pride and ego go to his head, Wen Tianren was eager to fight this Late-Core Formation cultivator to prove that he was the strongest Core Formation cultivator within the Inner Star Seas. In confronting this Late-Core Formation cultivator he met Han Li for the first time. Wen Tianren engaged in battle with Han LiChapter 572-575. Contrary to Wen Tianren's expectations, Han Li managed to force a stalemate resulting in a battle of attrition that spanned several days. In this battle of attrition, Wen Tianren was losing. Wen Tianren received numerous shocks during the battle. He discovered that his opponent had some close relationship with a renown devil Qing Yi because his opponent possessed Qing Yi's renown Nightazure Needles. In an escalating battle, Wen Tianren was forced to sacrifice his arm using his Cataclysmic Graft technique to defend against his opponents Yin Devil Execution technique. While he had narrowly avoided the attack, the use of the Cataclysmic Graft took a toll on his energy reserves. Sensing a possibility for defeat, Wen Tianren escalated by using his Six Apex Devils. Overconfident, he was given a surprise when his devils were effortlessly eliminated by Divine Devilbane Lightning from his opponent. Realizing that he was badly matched given that his devilish techniques were easily countered by the lightning, Wen Tianren resorted to using a replica of the original Golden Mirrors of Eight Gates that had once eliminated one generation of Heavenly Star SagesChapter 575. Unfortunately for Wen Tianren his opponent countered the divine flame attack unleashed by the replica of the mirror. This stalemate resulted in a war of attrition that lasted for several days. Unlike his opponent, he could not regenerate his expended Spiritual Energy. As a result, Wen Tianren was on the losing side of this war. Sensing his imminent loss, he requested external assistance from his concubines. Unfortunately, the battle was interrupted with the appearance of the Ghost Mist triggered by the Soulrise Technique. Wen Tianren was caught in the mist and pulled into the Umbra Realm. Escape from the Umbra Realm Trapped in the Umbra Realm, Wen Tianren was unable to draw upon his Spiritual Energy to use magical techniques. Fortunately, as a cultivator he tempered his body making him stronger than mortals in the realm. He managed to find and save his most favored concubine. Together, they found the method to escaping the realm and began climbing the Stormwind Mountain towards the exit. Along the way Wen Tianren unexpected encountered Han Li. Unprepared, Wen Tianren attempted to flee after a minor skirmish told him that his opponent possessed vastly superior physical prowess. Unfortunately, in an attempt to flee Wen Tianren was killed by a dagger to the back of his neckChapter 594. Abilities and Treasures Cataclysmic Graft A devilish technique that allows a cultivator to sacrifice a part of their body to take the brunt of an attack that deals severe harm. This technique is effective at absorbing curses that would otherwise be fatal to the main body or soul of a cultivatorChapter 573. Six Apex Devils A devilish technique that spawns six phantoms of the Archsaint Six Paths. Each phantom possesses the strength of a Core Formation cultivator. Together they could rival an Early-Nascent Soul cultivator. References Category:Male Category:Core Formation Category:Starfall Coalition